Pokemon: Luna'a Secrets, Kantou Region
by IceDragon5683
Summary: Ash has a twin sister named Luna, but she went missing a few years ago. She shows up again soon after he starts his journey to help him with his dream. What has she been doing all this time, why did she disappear, and how does Gary know more than Ash?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I've been wanting to write this for a while but I needed to rewatch Pokemon to know what to do. Anyway, here's the story!**

"**blah" talking**

'**blah' thinking**

**:blah: time/setting**

_**Blah**_** dream/flashback**

"**blah****" Pokémon (this won't happen often)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor any of characters excluding my OCs. **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>A young near 10 year old girl with silky bronze hair that reached the middle of her back and mysterious ocean blue eyes walked onto a platform that lit up the moment she stepped on it. The platform started to float and she was put in center stage. "Lunetta Ketchum, alias Black Angel, Class S warrior, assassin, spy, and Pokémon user. It seems you wish to leave the organization to watch over your brother, Ashton Ketchum, as he goes on his Pokémon journey." A voice from a shrouded figure stated while reading the report<p>

"Yes, I do." Lunetta replied

"Why should we allow a prize like you to simply stop doing your missions?" he asked, wondering what her excuse will be

"Because I _won't_ stop."

* * *

><p>Later, Lunetta was walking to her room '<em>Finally<em>, I'm out of that hell hole…' she thought. While walking, she met up with a young boy of the same age with brilliant silver hair and piercing black eyes. "What do you want, Shadow?" she asked, calling the boy's alias name (It was a rule they taught. _NEVER _speak of real names except when playing normal citizens.)

The boy gave her an evil smile "I'm hurt Black… I just wanted to see how your appeal went." He said in a mock hurt voice

"You and I _both_ know you don't care for anyone but yourself. What's you _real_ reason?" Lunetta asked, losing her patience with his games

"I wanted to know if you really were going to risk everything for someone who didn't even stop you from leaving." He asked in a serious tone "And that _I'll_ be the one to watch for your mess up." He finished with a smirk

"Oh _joy…._" She said while rolling her eyes "If you're done, get out of my way."

"But of course." He moved out of her way and even held his hands in a way of bowing to her and whispered "_My Angel…_"

Lunetta sneered at him and pushed him away from her. When she entered the room, she looked over what she had done over the past few years. The room was completely bare, it only had the essentials. They weren't allowed to have any reminder of their past lives, the only thing she had was a picture she had on her _that night_. It was a picture with three happy children on it. A boy with auburn brown hair and emerald green eyes wearing a yin-yang necklace was on the left, a boy with messy black hair and honey brown eyes was in the middle and a girl with short black hair and clear blue eyes were all smiling in the picture while holding hands. It was herself, her brother and a former close friend of theirs. She pocketed the picture and started packing. "You can come out Eevee." She called

An eevee came out of its ball at this time and approached her "Who are you going to take with you?" it asked

"You, of course. You're going to be my main Pokémon, and you have no reason to be in your poke ball unless needed. As for the others, I obviously have to use only Kanto region Pokémon, which means you can only use your normal, water, fire, and electric forms, so I decided to use Ditto, Lapras, Dragonite, and Dratini." She stated

"The first three I can understand, but why bring the infant?" Eevee asked

"He needs real world experience, might as well use this as an excuse." She replied

"And the sixth Pokémon?" Eevee inquired

"I'm going to use _that_ ball for it, never know who you're going to need." She answered "All right, I'm done packing. Let's go to the Pokémon and get going." She announced

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Lunetta walked to a larger building with Eevee on her shoulder. Once she got passed the security measures, she entered a room that resembled a research facility only it had habitats for <em>all<em> Pokémon. She walked to the room that said 'Kanto region' on it and opened the door. "Luna!" the Pokémon exclaimed, happy their master came to visit

"Hey guys. I got permission to go with Ash on his journey, and I need a few of you to come with me." She announced

"Which ones?" they excitedly asked, hoping it was them.

"Lapras, Ditto, Dragonite, and Dratini; get in your poke balls so we can leave immediately." The said Pokémon wasted no time to do what she ordered.

"Why Dratini, Mistress?" some asked

"He needs some world experience, why not use this?" she explained

* * *

><p>Once the Pokémon were in their balls, Lunetta grabbed them and placed them on her belt and also grabbed one multicolored ball. She waved goodbye to her other Pokémon before walking out. She then walked into the lab next door "Good day everyone." She announced "I'm going now, so I'd like my necklace back." She raised her hand, waiting for what belongs to her<p>

The scientists wasted no time to grab it from its container "If you ever need it to be recharged, we developed this portable charger for you Miss Black." One of them stated while placing her necklace in her hand and offering her a contraption that looked no different from a simple container "All you have to do is expose it to sun and moonlight enough times and them just place the necklace inside and it should charge in no time." He explained

"Very good. This will come in handy." She said while putting on her necklace, it was simply a pendant but the pendant had a water stone, fire stone, thunder stone, moon shard, sun shard, ice rock, moss rock, and an unknown rock that somehow undoes evolutions. It allows Eevee to change to and back into all of her evolution forms or, if she doesn't have time, have access to their power.

* * *

><p>She pocked the case and left the room then building. "Well, Eevee. I do believe we should get going. "<p>

"Yes. Don't you think you should call them so they would expect you?"

"And ruin the surprise for Ash? No way, I _will_ call mom though and tell her to have him meet us at the Viridian City Pokémon Center though." Lunetta replied

"That is good, I grow sick of their calling you 'Lunetta'." Eevee growled, thinking back of the meeting

"Me too. But that's just how they are, at least when we're with Ash he'll call me 'Luna'." She agreed

"That is true. I can't wait to meet the oh so well known Ash. What do you think he'll be like after these years?" Eevee asked

"Stupid, ignorant, gets proud over nothing, acts before he thinks, needs constant hand holding, and just… an idiotic guy." Luna bluntly replied, surprising Eevee a bit "But he's also kind, has great willpower and sense of justice that will move all, able to befriend all kinds of Pokémon and just… be Ash." She finished with a kind smile

Eevee smiled at Luna's description "It seems you already have a good idea what he'll be like…"

"He's not very good at changing, but with a little help… he really will be a great Pokémon trainer. Maybe even a _true_ Pokémon Master."

"Even with the current one being you?" Eevee reminded

"That's why I'm staying by him the entire time. So if _anyone_ can figure out a way to beat me, it's him." She explained

"I see… Well, it seems we've arrived." Before them was Viridian City. All they needed to do was go to the Pokémon Center, make a call, and wait for Ash.

"The future looks bright Eevee." Luna said, looking onto the sunset from where they were standing

"Yes, yes it does." Eevee agreed 'And I hope this 'Ash' will be able to do what we have been trying to since you arrived. Save you.' Eevee thought hopefully


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I'm still working out what I'm going to do with this…Anyway, enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter 1

Luna entered the Viridian City Pokémon Center with Eevee on her shoulder. Luna knew she would eventually have to make a call home. "Well…" she sighed, "No time like the present."

"I'm sure your mother would be glad to hear from you." Eevee tried to soothe her trainer

'I wish that was what I was worrying about…' Luna thought ruefully as she sat in front of the telephone.

Luna slowly called her home. Once the phone began ringing, Luna held her breath and hoped for the best. "Hello?" Delia Ketchum's voice echoed

Luna let out her breath as she struggled to say, "…Mom? It's me."

Delia gasped, "Luna?" she finally breathes

"Hi." Luna awkwardly replies as she tried to wave

"Where have you been young lady?" Delia cried, "Do you know how worried your brother and I have been?"

"Sorry about worrying you Mom." Luna apologized, "But that's not why I called."

"Oh?" Delia finally calmed down, "Then what was?"

"I was wondering if Ash was heading to Viridian City to start off his journey." Luna explained, "I plan to join him, but I also wanted to surprise him."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be surprised," Delia joked, "And I doubt he wouldn't want his beloved sister with him. You shouldn't worry, Viridian City should be the first place he needs to go to." Delia began to have her motherly smile back, "I _am_ glad to know you're fine. I hope the two of you enjoy your adventure."

"Thanks, Mom." Luna gave a small smile back, but she simply couldn't smile like she used to. With that, Luna quickly ended her awkward conversation with her mother and slumped onto one of the couches. 'I hope I never have to do that again…' she sighed

"I don't think it was too bad." Eevee said calmly

"It wasn't." Luna admitted, "But I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon. Now all we have to do is wait for Ash to get here. He should come here first to heal his Pokémon."

"I wonder what his Pokémon is." Eevee considered happily

"I'm willing to bet a hundred dollars his starter Pokémon isn't one of the normal ones." Luna sighed, "We'll just have to wait and see." With that said, Luna and Eevee found a seat in a more secluded location where not many people would notice them so Luna can overlook some paperwork.

* * *

><p>Luna did basic paperwork that any employee had to deal with, but when she got to the last of her paperwork she had a more calculating look on her face. <span>"What's wrong?"<span> Eevee inquired

"It seems Shadow managed to put a mission on me right away." Luna stated darkly

"What kind?" Eevee asked, already getting herself ready for whatever deed she would be needed to do

"A few Team Rocket grunts have made their place in Viridian City and have been stealing different kinds of Pokémon." Luna replied, "They're obviously looking for any rare or unusual Pokémon. Our job is to with them in the appropriate manor as dictated by regulations. I want to finish this mission as quickly as possible so we'll be done before Ash could notice anything."

"Agreed." Eevee nodded, "But we need to find them first."

"The most annoying part of dealing with Team Rocket." Luna sighed with agreement.

But at that moment, a motorcycle crashed through the doors of the Pokémon Center. In it were a woman with blue hair in her police uniform and a young boy with jet-black hair and chocolate eyes wearing a red and white cap and travel clothing. The nurse at the front desk merely stated, "We _have_ a driveway, you know."

"It's a Pokémon emergency!" the policewoman exclaimed

"Please help him!" the boy cried out while cradling a badly injured Pikachu.

"Ash…" Luna realized as she watched the scene

"What?!" Eevee exclaimed, "We have even less time now!"

"I know. Start searching." Luna whispered, 'We'll just have to hope the Rocket grunts come here.'

* * *

><p>As Luna and Eevee were discussing, Ash's Pikachu was taken to the surgery room and he was scolded for his actions. While Ash continued to worry about his injured Pikachu, Luna merely watched from her location. <span>"Aren't you going to comfort him?" <span>Eevee asked as she returned from her search

"His Pikachu will be fine. Besides, if he knows I'm here I won't be able to deal with Team Rocket. How was your search?" she asked

"Pretty good." Eevee beamed, "I found their balloon. They're on course for here."

"That's good." Luna breathed in relief; "I wouldn't want to screw up on the first job away."

* * *

><p>Ash finally brought himself to look up from the ground and noticed the phone stations, "I'll call home." He decided, hoping to distract himself from Pikachu<p>

Delia was giving herself a spa treatment when Ash's call went through. At the sound of her son's voice, Delia threw away her spa things and quickly set the phone to also show the callers. "Oh hi honey! Is everything okay? Where are you Ash?" she asked like the good mother she was

"The Pokémon Center in Viridian City." Ash replied

"You're _already_ in Viridian City?" Delia exclaimed, 'I wonder if he met up with Luna yet. Better not tell him just in case he hasn't.' "It took your father four days to get there when he started his Pokémon journey. He would be so proud. You're the apple of his eye." The conversation continued with Ash believing himself to be incompetent and Delia making sure he knew he wasn't. The parent and child finally ended their conversation with a statement of love.

When Ash stood from the phone booth, he noticed some stone tablets on the wall above the front desk. There were images of four Pokémon, but Ash was focused in on the bird with many tail feathers and large wings. Ash began to remember the large, almost golden, bird Pokémon he saw when he and Pikachu managed to survive the Sparrow attack. 'That's the flying Pokémon I saw.' But while he was looking, the computer on the front desk declared there was a phone call. "Um… this is Ash, who's calling?" Ash tentatively asked as he answered the call

"Here! I'm over here!" an elder man's voice called from behind Ash. One of the tablets moved to reveal a video screen showing the back of an elder scientist. "Ash! It's Professor Oak! Don't you recognize me?"

Ash stared for a second before replying, "No Professor. I didn't recognize the back of your head."

At this Professor Oak looked behind him in shock, "Oops! Wrong camera!" The cameras were quickly switched to show Professor Oak's face, "There! I just spoke with your mother and she told me you've made it to the Pokémon center of the Viridian City, is that true?"

"I couldn't be talking to you if I wasn't here." Ash replied politely

Professor Oak nodded in understanding, "The other Pokémon trainers made it there with no problem and I'm pleasantly surprised you made it there so soon! I admit, when you left I had my doubts that you could handle your Pikachu. But, when my grandson said that you wouldn't catch a single new Pokémon by the time you got the Viridian City; I bet him a million dollars that he would be wrong!"

Ash at this point looked panicked, "Well, money isn't everything. Right?" he sure hoped so. Professor Oak took a few seconds to mourn the loss of his bet. "But I did see a flying Pokémon like that one." Ash amended, "It flew right over the rainbow!"

Luna was listening to the phone conversation when she heard of Ash's Pokémon viewing, 'What?!'

Professor Oak looked up to see the image before scolding, "Don't talk such nonsense! You couldn't have seen this Pokémon. Trainers have searched their whole lives and never seen it."

'Exactly, so why did it show itself to Ash?' she thought darkly

"It sure looked like it." Ash defended himself

"You must've been mistaken." Professor Oak decided. But when his pizza came Professor Oak began to rush to it, "It was very nice talking to you, Ash. Good luck."

Ash felt a little lost without someone to talk to when another voice yelled, "Now I've got you!" This time, it was a girl with her orange hair tied to one side wearing a yellow tank top and jean short shorts. She was also caring a completely busted and well-cooked bicycle over her shoulder. "I knew I'd find you here!"

"Hey, what happened to your bike?" Ash asked in worry

"What happened to my bike?" the girl repeated angrily, "You happened to my bike you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon!"

'Ash did that?' Luna thought with interest, 'That's pretty impressive…' she thought with a slight chuckle

'I hope he doesn't treat his Pokémon like he does bikes…' Eevee thought with amusement

"Now I can see why your Pokémon is in the…" but she couldn't finish her sentence. The broken bike messed with her balance and she fell to the ground.

Ash rushed to the girl in worry, "Let me help you." He offered

But the girl simply slapped his hand away, "I don't need your help! And you're going to pay for what you did to my bike!"

"I'll make up for it. I promise I will, really." Ash swore before looking even more worried, "But I can't do anything about your bike until…"

The girl seemed to have quite the temper, "I don't want any of your lame excuses, kid! I just want a new bike right now!"

"It's my Pikachu." Ash explained, "My Pikachu's not too good." Ash resembled a kicked puppy at this moment

At this the girl looked truly worried, "Is it very serious?"

"I think so, and there's nothing I can do to help now." Ash replied sadly. But at that moment, the operation sign dimmed down and the doors opened to reveal Nurse Joy and Pikachu as well. At the sight of his Pikachu, Ash rushed right to it crying out "Pikachu! Are you alright?"

Pikachu was still ruffed up and now had a headband with a light bulb on it. "Your Pikachu's resting. It's a good thing you got here so quickly. The procedure went well, and it should be fine." Nurse Joy assured, "Now your Pokémon needs a good rest in the recovery room. You should go with him, Ash."

"Thanks." Ash nodded before looking at the girl, "Listen, I'm really sorry about your bike. But I'm going to need some time to make things right."

"Now way!" the girl exclaimed, "I fell for that last time! But, you should take care of Pikachu now. And we'll settle this later." She decided

The conversation ended when an alarm sounded and Officer Jenny's voice called out, "Attention! Our Viridian center radars have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves. If you have a Pokémon in your possession, exercise extreme caution!"

"Show time." Luna declared as she stood up from her location

"Took them long enough." Eevee agreed as she braced herself

Two poke balls came right through the ceiling windows and revealed an Ekans and Koffing. The Koffing let out a dark cloud that blinded most of the residents. "Who are they?" Ash cried out

"Don't be frightened, little boy." A woman's voice called through the smoke

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." A man voice offered

"To protect the world from devastation." The woman had long magenta hair that reached her legs

"To unite all people within our nation." The man had somewhat long blue hair that reached his neck

"To denounce to evils of truth and love." The woman was wearing long black gloves, a white shirt that did reach her stomach with a large red 'R' on it and a white miniskirt.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." The man wore black gloves, a white long-sleeved shirt with the same 'R' as the woman, and long white pants.

"Jessie." The woman introduced herself

"James." The man did as well

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" a talking meowth joined them

"If they're bothering with the saying, then they obviously are of no threat." Luna decided, "But the talking Pokémon is new."

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked

"He just doesn't get it, does he?" Jessie joked

"How can I? You don't make any sense!" Ash exclaimed

"We're here for the Pokémon." James explained

"You're _not_ getting Pikachu!" Ash cried as he already set himself up to defend his Pokémon

"Pikachu?" Jessie repeated, "We not interested in you precious electric rat."

"We seek only rare and _valuable_ Pokémon." James agreed

'I can work with that.' Luna decided as she quickly sneaked away from the room

"You're wasting your time!" Nurse joy exclaimed, "This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon!"

"Well, that may be so," Jessie admitted, "But I wouldn't be surprised if we found a few little Pokémon gems among all the junk."

"You're starting to bug me." Ash muttered

"Isn't that cute?" Jessie commented. At that both adults sent their Pokémon to attack the civilians. Ash, the girl, and Nurse joy quickly escaped with Pikachu still in its stretcher.

* * *

><p>The three people quickly entered a room full of poke balls to avoid notice of the Pokémon attacking them. The lights suddenly dimmed down. "Hey the lights!" the girl exclaimed<p>

"They must have cut the power." Nurse Joy commented

'Actually, I did.' Luna thought as she watched the three interact from the air duct.

"But we got our own Pika-power source!" Nurse Joy said happily. A machine with several Pikachu using their electric powers lighted up and returned the electricity to the building. "We have to save the Pokémon!" Nurse Joy exclaimed as she quickly set up the machine for an emergency transfer. "This is the Viridian City Pokémon center, we have an emergency situation. Transporting poke balls!" But before the transfer could be completed, the Koffing came crashing through the doors and sending multiple poke balls to the ground. "Get those poke balls!" Nurse Joy cried out

"Ah…right." Ash stumbled as he reached to pick one up

"This is war! Don't just hold them! Throw them!" the girl yelled. But Ash seemed only capable of picking poke balls that were either empty or held pathetically weak Pokémon. "I guess I'm going to have to take this into my own hands!" the girl decided, "You grab Pikachu and get out of here. I'll take care of these three clowns." She promised

"That's pretty big talk coming from such a pretty little lady." Jessie teased

"At least you're right about the 'pretty' part." The girl teased back before sending her poke ball out. It held a Goldeen.

'She wants to fight with a Goldeen that's out of the water?' Luna watched in horror, "Eevee." She called

"Yes?" Eevee's voice called back

"Go to Ash's Pikachu and give it a boost." She ordered, "And make it a lasting one. Meet me outside when you're done." And with that, Luna left the Pokémon Center.

* * *

><p>While trying to save Pikachu Ash crashed into the girl's bike hard enough to wake up his Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu called out and suddenly, many Pikachus rushed to it and completely covered it and sent an electric blast to Team Rocket. It also healed Ash's Pikachu good as new. It came out from the pile completely recovered. "Pikachu!" Ash cried out happily<p>

"Do I have to do everything myself?" the talking meowth complained, "Pikachu, you're cat food." He threatened as he approached the two

Ash looked threated when Pikachu started trying to talk to him. Ash was very confused at first, but then he realized, "Pika-pika power?" he quickly took a hold of the bike and began riding it with fervor, the light on its front began to flicker on and off from his work out. As Ash supplied the electricity for Pikachu to work off of, Pikachu sent a gigantic electric blast at Team Rocket. It was so large that it spread out to Koffing's smoke and sent the entire Pokémon center into an explosion.

* * *

><p>Luna watched from afar as she figured an explosion would happen. <span>"It's been done"<span> Eevee's voice called

Luna looked back to her Eevee, only she was now yellow and her fur was completely spiked up. She was currently a Jolteon. "Good work, Eevee. That should be good enough bait for them to follow Ash around to the end of his journey." She commented as she used her necklace to return Eevee to her original form.

"And since you plan to travel with him, you get easy access to keep an eye on them." Eevee understood, "But why? I'm sure you could have thought of a better plan." Eevee asked

Luna looked back at the broken smoking Pokémon center, "I figured I would give Ash a little present for a job well done." She answered as they both walked back to the flaming building.

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Ash watched in awe as they finally got out of the Pokémon center, "Pikachu did this."<p>

"That's one powered up Pokémon you have." The girl agreed, "I'm Misty by the way." She introduced

"Ash Ketchum." Ash said back, "Thanks for helping, I'm sorry your bike is even more ruined."

"That's okay." Misty decided, "You can make it up to me later. I'll just go with you on your journey until then."

"Ash?" Luna's voice called from behind them, "Is that you? What happened here?"

"That voice…" Ash immediately recognized the owner, "Luna?" Ash turned around to see his sister perfectly healthy and with an Eevee on her shoulder. "Luna! It is you!" Ash cried out as he rushed to his beloved sister.

Luna easily caught her brother with a kind smile, "I missed you too." She joked

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Ash asked, hoping he could spend more time with his long lost sister

"I heard you were starting your Pokémon journey." Luna replied, "And thought I would go with you. We could use the time to catch up and make up for lost time."

"Really?" Ash asked with excitement, "You want to come?"

"Why not?" Luna asked back

"Yes!" Ash cried out, "Come meet my Pokémon!" Ash quickly dragged Luna to his Pikachu, "This is Pikachu. He's really strong! He sort of caused this… But it was an accident!"

"Is that so?" Luna asked innocently, "He must be quite strong to cause something like this." she laughed

"And this is Misty. She's also going to be coming along. I kinda broke her bike and she's coming along with me until I can make it up to her." Ash introduced the orange head, "Misty, this is Luna. She's my twin sister."

"Ah, hi." Misty welcomed, she was still getting over the shock. 'This is Ash's _twin_? They look nothing alike! And she's amazingly pretty for her age!' It was true, despite only being 10, Luna was already beginning to get a figure and had a mature air to her.

"It's nice to meet you." Luna said politely

"I can't believe this is happening!" Ash wasn't even paying that much attention. He was just excited he could be with his sister again.

Luna watched her brother with a gentle smile, 'Worth it.' She decided

* * *

><p>It was morning by the time the whole situation blew over, "You're Viridian City Pokémon were transferred here safely." An identical Nurse Joy reported<p>

"Thanks sis." The Viridian City Nurse Joy thanked, "Ash, Misty, Luna and Pikachu are headed your way. To Pewter City. If they can get safely through the Viridian Forest." She added with worry

Out in the Viridian Forest, the group had a bump in the road already. "Kyaa!" Misty screamed as she quickly latched onto Ash's backpack.

"What is it?" Ash asked with worry

"Look over there." She whimpered

It was a small Caterpie. 'Really?' Luna asked in her mind while looking deadpanned at Misty.

"Cool! It's a Caterpie! It's one of the bug Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed

"Even if it _is_ a Pokémon, bugs are disgusting. And I don't like them! Do something!" Misty cried


	3. Author's Note

**Hiatus announcment**

**To everyone who has been loyally reading my stories and now ask me to update, I am sorry to announce that I am putting all my story writing on hold. I ****_will_**** come back continue my stories but it will take some time. I am truly sorry for these sad news. I will try to update my stories as soon as I get the time to write them but I am very busy with college right now. I hope you understand. Thank you for reading/favoriting/subscribing to my stories and profile and I hope to be able to give back to you soon. **

**With love and saddness, IceDragon5683**


End file.
